The Pyro and The Girl with The Scars
by Monkeyman10526
Summary: This is the outcome of me playing TF2, discovering Lilly is Scottish, and big imagination. Now this is canon to an extent, such as Lilly, Demoman relation. Other then that its mostly free game.


This is the outcome of to much TF2 and conspiracy. Here's the odd part. There is a small bit of canon in here. Mainly Lilly being related to the Demoman.

Just think of the time lines and possible heritage changes. Anyway that's all I'm saying enjoy.

The Pyro and the Girl with the Scars

(To protect the remaining amount of my sanity, this is written from the view of the pyro.)

Ever since that day, I can't bear to look at myself in the mirror. Every time I do I see the flames of that house, and hear the screaming. All of it happened so fast, that I couldn't do a thing about it. The mission was a simple one, take the intelligence, and return to the base. We have done this multiple times, so we were ready. What we went ready for was the layout of the area. Downtown japan, a hell hole filled with lights. The BLU scout had our intelligence. I took it upon myself to take him down. Everything was fine until he went into a house's basement.

(7 or 8 years ago)

The sounds of gunfire, explosions and- "I'M BURNING!" Ah yes and the sound of scouts burning. I stood over the dead man, and looked at it. At the time he looked like he was happy and enjoying candy. Now when I look back, I see the charred remains. As I head back to base, I hear the voice, calling. "We have lost our intelligence." My heart races as I make my way to where it was last, and see a scout with it. He was a cocky kid, standing over our heavy.

"Good going tons of fun, next time eat a salad." He said eating his sandwich. I reached over my shoulder and fire a flare down at him. He looks up and darts out of the way. The shot bounced off the wall as I ran passed it chasing him down. I look to see him hopping a fence. I walk over and open the fence gate, a few feet from where he jumped over. I saw his beating in a door. He looked up, and almost fainted at the sight of me. "Crap, crap, crap!" He rammed the door a few times before it flew wide open into the undestroyed darkness, even by the moonlight. I took my first steps into darkness unaware, of what I would find.

The basement was dark, and dingy. It was a normal basement, just a bit dark. I soon felt the feeling of cold metal against my head. I looked up to see the scout staring at me with a smile.

"Anyone keeping track of my batting average here." He said with a smirk. The noise had alerted the owner of the house. He opened the door, and looked at us. He spoke Japanese. I watched him for a bit, I picked up a few things he said.

"Who are you? Get out of my house, or I'll call the cops." Scout just panicked and aimed his gun at the man. I loaded a flare round, and fired at the scout. I was too late. He killed the man, and my shot hit him on the head. The scout fell to the earth, but the shot bounced off his head and landed in a laundry basket. I got up, and grabbed the intelligence. When I turned around, all I saw was sparkles, and bubbles. In reality the house had caught fire. I was almost out the door, when I heard laughing. I just smiled, but soon there was an explosion, and a piece of wood hit me. My head spun, when I looked to the house, it wasn't sparkles at all. The house was engulfed in flames, and I stood there listening to the screams. The terrible screaming. I thought about running into help, but I heard sirens, and ran. Because of me two civilians died that day. Leaving an orphan. All I see now is death, and destruction. I need to lay my soul to rest. I need to speak with the child. I need to find her, and end this suffering.

(Present Day: Kong King)

"Listen up men! Those dirty Japs have teamed up with the Blue menace. With that said we must kick some a-" Soldiers speech was cut off short by a sniper round to the head. Engie stood up now shaking his head

"Folks same as last time. NO KILLING CIVILIANS! Now cowboy up. I need to head back to base for more scrap." He said before raising his wrench to the air, and teleporting back to base. I simply slumped down, as he left. I looked over, and saw our medic dead from, a rocket. _Great, on my own again._ I decided to just explore the city, and get away from the madness. As the sounds of combat dulled, I soon found myself downtown, surrounded by the hustle and bustle of city life.I stopped at a small tea shop. It was a rustic looking place. I took a seat and ordered some tea. I like the place, and the staff was nice a bit skittish but nice. I left with a wave of my hand, and my wallet. I soon found myself at a graveyard, or at least I think it was. I looked around a bit, and that's when I saw it. I looked at two of the headstones, and almost died from heartbreak. I looked at the gravestones, and saw the dates, and how they died. I stood there for a while, before I looked up and saw a girl with scars. _It's her…..the one whose life I trashed._ I just thought. I could tell her scars were from fire burns do to the fact I deal with this stuff daily. I thought about all the things that she must have gone through, all the pain, fear, anger. I just lowered my head, and then looked and saw her getting in a car. I was about to sprint after her when I got a call. I answered it and said hello. "Mph." The second he talked I knew who it was.

"Oi lad, I'm having a get together at my place. You in?" I thought a little before answering.

"Mph mm mmm mm phmh." I just heard a laugh.

"Alright ill save you some bear, just don't burn me house down….unless I say so." I just laughed before saying later. I hung up my phone, and paid my respects. I looked up to see she was gone. _Looks like I missed her. Maybe some other time, I gotta catch a flight to Scotland. _I thought as I left the battlefield. I was not even ten feet from the fight, when an arrow went whizzing by me. I didn't stop moving, I did however, light a fuse, to the blue Demoman's explosive stash. I was almost to the bus stop, when I heard the explosion. Soon, a leg fell right next to me. Instead of seeing a happy little, Demoman, I saw a bloody leg. I almost vomited, but kept my composure. The bus soon came, and I climbed aboard.

On the bus I took a seat in the back next two a pair of guys. One had on a scarf, and glasses, the other looked, like an average joe maybe a bit depressed looking.

"I tell you those, feminist will get us!" The man in the scarf was freaking out about feminist. I honestly thought Soldier was crazy. This guy takes the cake.

"Kenji, you want your mail, you're coming with me. Especially if its 100 pounds of dehydrated food. Where did you get that anyway?" The man with a scarf just gave a panicked look.

"That's classified." I simply chuckled. He turned and looked at me. "You're a Spy aren't you? They won't take me!" I laughed even more. The boy eventually got up to yell at me more, but bumped into something. As he hit the ground a flicker of blue went through the area he hit. "

"Oh dear. It appears you have seen too much." The voice soon had a body as he decloaked. A blue Spy stood in front of the boy with his revolver aimed at him. "If you think, I wouldn't kill a child, you are sadly mistaken." I slowly reach for my ax.

"Hisao, I told you the feminist would kill me!" The Spy just laughed at the boy.

"Really…..you believe I am a feminist." He slowly pulled out his knife. "For that I will gut you like a Scottish game hen." He lowered his knife to the boy.

"Mph!" I stood up watching him with my ax in my hand. His mouth dropped open.

"Oh no. Not you! You mumbling abomination. "He was about to pull out something, but I slammed my ax down on his head before he could. I stood there, and everyone on the bus stared at me.

"Mph." I walk back to my seat when I hear that familiar sound.

"Nice try you wheezing freak." I tense up and ready for the hit. There was a loud bang. I look back to see the Spy dead.

"A true master of espionage picks his targets, and knows when to strike." I looked back to see the boy in a scarf holding the Spy's revolver.

"Mm mph." I thanked the boy.

"No need, we men need to stick together right. You are a man right?" Before I can answer the bus stops at the post office. "Never mind thanks for saving me…...or did I save you." The depressed man looked like he was about to have a heart attack. He took some deep breaths, before getting off the bus.

"If Emi hadn't gone on vacation early, I wouldn't be here you know." The man in the scarf looked at him.

"What have I told you about her?" I dug my ax out of the spy, and took my seat. It seemed that the bus was moving faster, and skipping stops faster. If I thought about it, it would have appeared the driver wanted me to get off as fast as possible. To this day I have no idea why.

After a sixteen hour flight, I had finally arrived at Scotland. _Wonder if Tavish is here?_ I didn't have to wait long for my answer. I saw a black scottish cyclops heading my way. The way he moved told me it was him. He moved with the grace, of a drunken, walrus.

"Ah, there's, my boy." He spoke slurring every word that came out. I saw a girl with him, she looked to be dressed for a business meeting.

"Gramp's you're such a light weight." _Gramp's? _I look from Tavish to her, then back to Tavish. I was confused beyond all belief. Apparently Tavish saw this.

"Well, lad that time is for another story." He said with a hiccup, before faceplanting the floor. He had some how fell asleep mid fall and was snoring. The girl dropped her head into her hand.

"Light weight." She then looked to me. "Welcome to scotland. Gramp's said he would have a few friends come. The name's Akira" She extended her hand for a handshake, and I did as well. She shook my hand with the firmness of a strong man. Her smile was still a warm one at that.

"Mph." I felt dumb for saying that, most people can't understand me.

"Nice to meet you pyro." I was shocked at the fact she understood me.

"Mm mmph?" She nodded in response.

"Yep Gramps taught me a little, before he got drunk, and fell asleep. This was about and hour ago." I looked down at the drunk scottish man drooling on the floor. I just laughed, at the sight. "Come on. My cars outside, gotta grab my sis." She looked down at the drunk. "Any ideas?" I reached down a took his bottle away. I was about to take a drink when he instantly stood up and retrieved it.

"NO! My beer!" He stood there hugging the bottle. With Tavish up, we made our way to the car. Out by the car there was a girl with blonde hair. As we approached Akira called out to her.

"Lilly. We're back." The girl turned to us.

"Akira? Is that you." Akira just responded with a tap on the shoulder.

"Yup." I was holding Tavish, up as he walked to the car.

"I ever tell you 'bout the time I fought the Loch-ness monster." I just looked at him and shook my head.

"Mph mm Mph." He just wined.

"But mommy, do I have too." The girl turned towards us now.

"Oh, Grandfather is drunk, but who is that other voice." Akira looked to us.

"That would be mister Pyro." I extended my hand to shake hers, but stood there for a bit wondering if i did somthing wrong.

"Mmph?" She looked at me oddly.

"Beg pardon?" Akira just smiled.

"Lilly's blind Pyro." I lowered my hand, and stood there like an idiot. Akira jumped in the car and honked the horn.

"Come on let's go." I grabbed Tavish, and got in the car.

It was a short drive, partly because of the distance from the house. Also, because Tavish's granddaughter drove like a maniac. I was hanging onto the seat, almost in a panic. Tavish was laughing the whole time.

"Oi las, where'd you learn to drive?" She just shot him a dirty look before getting out of the car. I slowly got out, and fell to the ground. I simply got my breath back.

"H-h-hey…..are…...y-you okay?" I looked up slightly to see two shoes. I looked up more to see her face. _It's her. _I wasn't able to speak, all I was able to do was hold my breath.

"Oi looks like the lad agrees with me. I want to see your license." Tavish's words brought me out of my daze. I stood up, and greeted her.

"Mph." She tilted her head at me in confusion.

"Um?" Tavish saw this and laughed.

"Call 'm pyro." She smiled a small amount, and nodded.

"H-hello mister pyro…..or misses?" I was about to answer when the sounds of explosions caught my attention. I looked up, and saw man with a rocket launcher come down in front of me. _Oh god. _It was a Blu soldier. I put my hand on my flare gun and waited.

"Would you look at this. TAVISH!" He ran to Tavish, and gave him a hug.

"How have you been trooper." Tavish let out a laugh.

"Ah Soldier you rocket jumping twit. You scared the cripe out of Pyro here." He looked at me for a few seconds.

"Is he trustworthy?" Tavish nodded, with a thumbs up, and bottle in his mouth.

"Well, trooper, as long as you're not a commie I guess you're okay." He smiled, and put his weapon on his back. I let go of my flare gun, and took a breath of relief. I looked at the girl. _What do I say. "Hi, I'm the guy who killed your parents. How are you?" _I decided against telling her. _I need to wait for the right time. _I grabbed my things, and followed the cyclops in.

I stepped in, and saw more old faces. I saw Engineer in the corner playing his guitar. Heavy out in the kitchen eating. Finally Medic, and Sniper in the living room playing cards. They looked up, and smiled and waved to me.

"Where the bloody hell have you been mate?'" Sniper asked, as he looked at his cards. They were in an epic duel of wits. They were playing…...go fish.

"Mmph mph." Sniper nodded at me.

"Kong King, eh? I hate that place." Medic just nodded in agreement.

"Ja, zo many scaredy cat snipers, und sentries." Sniper just gave him a dirty look. "Go fish you bloody krout." Medic just laughed, and drew from the deck.

"Got any Zwos?" Sniper just sighed, and passed him a card.

"Tav, mind telling me why we can't play a good game…...like real poker?" Sniper just asked.

"Oi lad, not with the kids here, wife will kill me." I just chuckled, and went to see Del. "Mph mmphy?" He just looked up, and smiled.

"Why hello there Pyro." He continued to play. "Nah, just relaxing." He stopped, and drank some of his soda. I nodded, and went back into the living room. I saw her standing, by the window. _It's now or never. _I went to the window to talk to her, and then i saw it. "W-w-what's wrong?" I tuned her out, and watched the dot. In the distance I heard a pop. I grabbed her arm, and threw her to the ground. "H-HEY!" The shoot went through the window, shattering it.

"Oi!, What just happened?" Tavish said as he entered the room.

"MMPH MPPH!" His eye widened, at my voice.

"EYELANDER!" He held his hand out, and the forbidden sword flew to his hand.

"_Mind telling me why you woke me up?" _He pointed out the window to a hill.

"Welp, so much for vacation." The rest of the team walked into the room, and looked out the window. On a hill a few miles out we saw them. Belching black smoke, and clanking as they made their way to us. Sniper just sighed. "Bloody robots." Clad blue robots stood there on a hill watching us. I look to the girls, and point to a small bunker. They looked at it, and made their way towards it.

"Puny metal man. HEAVY WILL CRUSH YOU!" Medic was already charging him. "Everyvone grab ze boxes. I can return you back to normal if you go boom." I grab my box, and get ready. I look to Sniper getting ready to open fire.

"Give me the all clear, and I'll blow his bloody head off." I grab my flame thrower and ready myself. We exit through the basement.

"Pyro protect this door. Enginer stay with im." The Engie shook his head.

"Nope. Sentry buster will blow this place to hell." I looked at him.

"Mmph mph mph?" I noticed his head had something odd. Soon a wrench hit the Engineer in the head, revealing a Spy.

"Pyro grab a sledge, Imma set up down here. Sniper got ammo up stairs to the right." Sniper just nodded.

"Thanks mate." He said as he went up stairs to set up. I looked to the hill, and saw a Demobot with a sword. [Their can be only one!] Tavish just cringed in anger.

"HEY YOU DAMN PIECE OF CRAP THATS MY LINE!" He rose his sword as he spoke.

"The shield is ready!" Medic uber-charged, and got in front, with Heavy. The heavy grinned, and grabbed his gun.

"I stay here, and kill robots. Pyro you go." I looked around, and pointed to myself. "Mph?" he nodded.

"You go, drink this." He handed me a canteen with a lightning bolt on it. _Criticals…..for a day? _I looked up at him and nodded. I put it on my side, and looked to the doc, and nodded. He began charging me. I could feel my heart racing as he did., and my blood boiling. I looked to Heavy, and handed him my homewrecker.

"I shall smash small zap boxes." He said accepting it. I walked to the door, and waited for the doctors go.

"I'm ready!" I threw the door open, and charged.

I moved up the field with a screen of red in front of me. The Medic's shield held strong, as i made my way up the hill. Every Scout that touched the shield vaporized. I could feel my heart pounding. It was the feel of battle once again. The shield began to weaken. I could her Medic yelling, but couldn't understand. I soon knew what he meant. The power surged through my veins, and my hearts thumped at maximum speed. I looked at my hands, as a red glow took over. When I looked up, a big flash erupted from me. I looked up, and saw three heavies trying to shoot me. Their rounds bounced off as if i was made of metal. I looked up and burned each of them. The sounds of metal and circuits burning, tore through the battlefield. I saw the Soldier blowing robots to smithereens. The heavy was holding strong, and Sniper was covering me. I soon was faced to face with a giant Heavy. I grabbed my ax, and the heavy was chopped to bits. As I looked at its dismembered body I look up, and saw the big ones.

"MMPH!" I yelled to the Medic. He shook his head.

"Nein, it could kill you!" I turned to him, and gave him a look. He sighed and threw his gun to full power. My heart raced now. He grabbed my ax, and jumped on the hulking bot. As I chopped at it, it grabbed me, and began squeezing me. I could feel him ringing my life out of me. I struggled all I could. When all hope looked lost, a shot rang out as a hole appeared in his head. It fell to the earth still holding me. I soon felt the strength of the Heavy ripping me out of his clutch. I tried to move, but all the pain in my body prevented it. I looked around, as the battle raged on. I could feel myself being dragged to the house. Everything, blurred in and out. I soon felt the dragging end as i was put into a cold room. The Sniper was in here as well. His leg bleeding, and his arm with a arrow in it. The Engineer had three sentries set up. to defend us.

"Doc, patch up, my arm would you." The medic nodded, and began healing him. "Well...this is a fine mess we got ourselves into." Sniper said as the hole in his arm began to close. The medic did a good job, but it was still disgusting to watch. "Anyone know why the bloody hell those robots are here?" As if on cue the voice of the man behind it all echoed throughout the area.

"You mercs think you have won?" Engie looks at the speakers with a confused look.

"When did we win?"

"You thought wrong. I have been working on something special, something that will make me a god. I have been working on….A AUSTRALIUM ROBOT!" Sniper just sighed.

"That's not what its called. Its called gold. People call it that, but its just gold that puts of radioactive waves." Engie said with a smile, as if showing his intelligence. I just saw his arrogance. Sniper just shook his head.

"If he wants that shit, why aint he at Australia then?" The speakers ringed as he spoke.

"You're probably wondering why I'm not at the source. Well simply put i already have built it, and it will now kill you…...all of you." My gaze goes to the girls behind me. I stand up, and grab my ax.

"Mmph." The merc's faces all went to me as I spoke.

"Pyro?" I pull out my canteen, and stand at the door. "Where the bloody hell do you think your going lad?" I looked at him for a bit before talking.

"Mph mmph mmph mp." His eye widen at my statement.

"You're gonna go out there…..by yourself." I nodded, and grabbed my ax. looked out across the field, and saw it. I golden pyro with a great golden ax. I watched it as it laughed evilly. I grabbed my canteen and drank it all. I could feel the power in my veins. My vision turned red, and my ax glowed. I walked over the masses of decimated robots and closed in on the mechanized menace. It swung at me and I swung at it. The golden ax was no match for my ax, and strength. The ax went flying out of it's hand. I jumped to the beast ready to chop, and i saw it throwing a punch. There was no going back. I brought the ax down on it, and cracked through its head. The beast fell to the earth as i stood above it. I looked beyond it and knew my time was up. I was ready for it too. The sentry buster was right behind him, and was crushed by the robot. There was no way I would get away in time. I just waited for it to happen. Next thing I know. I'm on my back, and hurting.

I just saw blood in my mask. I looked for my box. It had been crushed by the bot. That meant one thing. _Looks like game over._ I tried to sit myself up, and when I did I was shocked. I looked and saw that my stomach had been blown open. I laid back down. and stared at the sky. I could here the man ranting about how I blow up his robot. I just smiled under my mask. Looked up for awhile, until I saw her face. I tried to tell her, but my time was about up. I reached up to her, and handed her a small piece of paper. As it left my bloody hand, I felt the darkness of death come over my body. It was peaceful almost, just nice and comforting. I feel like I did my job well. I feel…..like….bliss.


End file.
